<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limitations of Self by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913820">Limitations of Self</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ender Series - Orson Scott Card</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Child Soldiers, Father-Son Relationship, Half Drabble, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ender never had a childhood - not that he can depend upon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ender Wiggin &amp; John Paul Wiggin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limitations of Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Gaeilge available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091744">Foircinn Féin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat">AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>any, regrets about a past relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ender had last seen his father's face when he was six years old. He'd walked away with Colonel Graff, climbed into the shuttle and dropped off the surface of the planet, and never returned. How is he supposed to know how to bring up children then, without training more soldiers?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>